


Wifey Type

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Filthy Fox & His Perverted Bunny [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breeding, Dom Nick Wilde, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sub Judy Hopps, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: Judy wasn't a type of girl you would call a wifey type - however, how could she say no to Nick when he was on top of her like that?To put it bluntly, she just wanted his babies.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Filthy Fox & His Perverted Bunny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Wifey Type

Officer Nick Wilde unlocked the door and entered the apartment in one swift motion. He was instantly greeted by a delicious smell of his wife’s cooking coming from the kitchen, the strong aroma instantly telling him that she was preparing his favorite meal – a garlic-butter steak.

The tod moved to the living room, and carelessly flopped down on the couch, letting out a loud yawn and stretching his arms. A moment later, Judy appeared in the room, wearing a cute, white dress and a denim apron tied around her neck.

“Hey, dear,” She said to him, a gentle smile forming on her face, “Dinner should be ready in minutes.”

Nick smirked.

“ _When you come back from a tiring day at work, there’s nothing better than a sight of your good, obedient wife working for you at home, cooking the dinner, doing the cleaning, being ready to service you._ ”

An idea formed inside his head, the grin expanding.

“ _Ready to please you in any possible way, as well._ ”

“Come a little closer,” He replied, the tone of his voice rather cold but with a hint of playfulness in it. The bunny hesitantly approached her husband, her nose twitching in curiosity. He put his paw on her left shoulder and, leaning in, whispered seductively to her ear.

“The dinner can wait. I want you to get your meal first.”

For a moment, Judy wondered how should she respond now. Nothing came to her mind though, so she just stood there with a confused expression on her face, not even a word leaving her little muzzle.

Nick decided to bring to an end her uncertainty.

“On your knees, now,” he growled.

Judy’s first reaction to his words was quite predictable. A blush of embarrassment instantly crept up her face, her ears dropped and eyes widened. While she obviously had sex with her husband many times before and it was nothing new to her, she still couldn’t help but react that way. It was all the fox’s fault – his charm was driving her insane, his attractiveness never failed to make her feel a hot, pleasurable sensation between her legs.

Without saying anything, she crouched down and got on her knees. Aware of her position in the relationship, she knew she had no other choice but to obey her husband, whether she liked it or not. It was just a matter of luck that she actually enjoyed pleasuring her partner.

That was her role - a role of a good wife.

An impatient bulge was already standing proudly under his pants. She carefully pulled the zip down, exposing a big, rose red, knotted cock, in front of her face.

“Suck it,” he commanded.

She had no time to waste. Judy immediately took the most of his length in her mouth, earning a loud moan from Nick.

“D-damn, I love your little mouth,” He said as she continued the messy adoration of his manhood. She adored it, kissing it, dragging her tongue from the tip to the shaft and balls. It was delicious, tastier than any other meal she could get, and it made her beg for more and more only. She gave her fox a sign of that need, as her head’s movement became faster and more steady, and the kisses along the dick more lustful.

It was so shameful how the tod’s dick made her lose her mind like that, but that fact was the reason why the entire situation was even hotter than it should. She was his wife, yet now she acted more like his own little slut, a side chick he could fuck whenever he wanted to.

While the cock was already threatening on its own, the biggest danger to the bunny was his swollen knot. Judy decided to be more brave and finally finish teasing her partner with the kisses. She embraced his length yet again, closing it in a warm embrace of her throat muscles as it got deeper, before stopping on the knot. It was as far as she could go without gagging. Her head started to move rhythmically up and down, his cock going in and out of her throat.

“H-hell, yeah. Y-yes, suck, gag on it,” Nick growled, his voice cracking a bit, as he was on the edge of cumming. Out of a sudden, he brutally grabbed her head, forcing his entire cock down her throat, the thick bulb entering her mouth. She started wiggling, her legs kicking, her body desperately trying to catch a breath and survive, but it all was for nothing, since the warm streak of cum already began invading her throat.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he pushed her head back, his cock finally leaving the warmness of her mouth, the cum still leaking out of it. The bunny was panting and shaking. He could see now clearly a terror in her eyes, but also a certain satisfaction.

One was certain - they both were aching for more.

A moment later, Nick was carrying the doe in his arms and heading towards the bedroom, the pair already naked. He kicked the door open, not taking his eyes off his partner.

She was carelessly tossed on the bed. Landing on her belly, Judy was about to get up, but she was instantly pinned by her husband’s strong arms. She shrieked, as she could already feel the hard knot pressing against her warm pussy.

“Now, be a good girl and reply to my question,” He whispered to her ear, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

“I-I will,” She nodded.

“What are the duties of every obedient wife?”

“U-uh… Every good wife has to do the cleaning, prepare dinner for her husband, pleasure her mate, listen to him, and… And…” It was clear that Judy ran out of ideas, as she trembled under the weight of a cruel look in his eyes, “I think that’s all.”

“You forgot about one thing. One particular thing…”

“A good wife needs to carry kits for her husband. Do you understand? That’s why I’m going to bred you, right now.”

“I understand. Do it. Fill me with your-” Before she could finish the sentence, Nick pushed his cock deep inside, her pussy getting fully filled and stretched in a second.

“F-fuckin' tight, as always,” He groaned, as he pulled out and slammed it back in. Judy shrieked as he grabbed her hips, his claws scratching her bare body, and continued to mercilessly pound her pussy. She dropped her head, letting him do his job – letting him breed her.

“I’m going to knot you up so badly my load hits your womb,” He growled into her ear and spanked her hard. In response, she squealed, his dirty talk sending her over the edge. In that position, he was so dominant, like every husband should be. And she was powerless and obedient, a true good wife.

It seemed like there was no end of it all, as he continued fucking her. At that point, she was feeling so many sensations at once. Pleasure, pain, submissiveness, a total bliss, dizziness, literally everything. And it’s not like she wanted it to be over – he could fuck her till the daylight and it still would be not enough to her.

The sensation she felt were insane. Her body was on fire, the brain melting as she barely could process what was happening, her pussy spread wide, wet and hot. She could feel an orgasm getting closer and closer and she couldn’t help but moan and scream loudly, not caring that neighbors could hear them. _Fuck it_ , they could even call the police and report abuse happening in the apartment next door, and she still wouldn’t want Nick to stop.

“N-Nick!” She screamed her lungs out, the role of obedient and silent wife coming to an end. That was it, the line was crossed. She couldn’t do it anymore. The way he was plowing her pussy as she was on the verge of cumming was way too much for her to take. She just wanted his knot locked inside and filling her with cum until they were both sure she was pregnant, “Knot me, fill me with your cum! Gimme your babies!”

“F-fuck, I’m coming!” Nick groaned, his thrusts getting more aggressive, “Take my kits!”

Judy whimpered as a climax hit her, the weight of an orgasm being unbelievably intense. The ecstasy of the moment was tearing her apart, making her whine and squeak like a savage animal. The sensation between her legs was blissful and delightful, but at the same time the pleasure was too much for her to take. She was unable to think about anything as she still was receiving a brutal pounding from her partner, who was coming close too.

With a few final thrusts, Nick forced his knot forward, filling her pussy entirely, as he lock his entire length inside her pussy. His cum started to flood in, the warmness of it spreading inside. It wasn’t the end though, as the seed kept coming, some of it entering her womb.

Once the role play was over and they both came back to their senses, Nick tenderly asked.

“You okay, fluff?”

“Y-yeah… Fuck, you were amazing.”

“Heh, you too, Carrots. Maybe you’re a good wife material, after all.”

“Maybe you're also a good husband material. I guess, one day we’ll find out, when we get married.”

“Can’t wait for it,” He whispered to his girlfriend’s ear. And with that, the tired couple fell asleep, bonded together in a snug embrace…

And connected by a knot, too.


End file.
